


Old friends

by Apple_strider



Series: Old friends [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Reader-Insert, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_strider/pseuds/Apple_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and you were like a single being. You were never referred to as indivuduals, it was always "Dirk and [name] "<br/>Everything was perfect nothing ever went wrong between you and him. Up until you two got into your junior year of high school.<br/>You don't know what happened with you guys . One day you wake up and Dirk has girls wiggling their way in the middle of your friendship. Girls were always interested in dirk but for some reason this year all hell broke lose. And you're afraid you might lose your best friend...your crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Start at the end

___ POV

You sit alone on the swings of your local park. You enjoy going to this park, its brought you so much joy over the years. As you swing slowly you drift off into your thoughts. Slowly rummaging among your thoughts and memories you think of your dearest friend and crush; Dirk .   
Oh how you miss that anime cool kid . You two would go to this park every chance you got ..but things change. You wish things were still the same where nothing mattered but the friendship you two shared. You were so foolish to think that a childhood friendship would last or that it could change into something more. You got your hopes up and now your hurt. You sigh softly to yourself and lay your head gently against the chain of the swing .


	2. Recall the past

~You decide that its time to return to the past and say how all of this pain and trouble began.~

Past ____POV 

You giggle to yourself as you glide down the slippery surface of the slide. Once your feet crash against the wood chipped floor you run around to the other side to ride the slide once again. You continue this a few more times.  
When your feet hit the ground this time you turn to run to another section of the park. But before you even knew it you run into a kid a fall to the floor on your tiny plush rump.

Nameless boy'sPOV 

You walk from your brother's car to the park you begged him to take you too. You never spend much time together anymore because all your brother cares about now is his job. It hurts you, but you can't do anything to change it. "You're only a 6 year you wouldn't get it lil dude " That's what he'd always say to you when you asked him why he spent so much time on his job. You continued to ask him to see if his response might change,but it never did.  
You stop at the line where the grass meets the wood chips and examine the park. Your eyes scan from right to left and stop at the slide.There is a girl running from the end of the slide back to the beginning. Her (color) hair flowing in the wind behind her as she runs. She seems to be about the same age as you maybe a few months younger. You just continue to stare at her from afar . She doesn't even seem to notice that you exist, she is in her own little world.  
Almost as if you were sent into a trance you feel your feet walk you closer and closer to the stranger. You look down at your feet as the move. You don't even feel like your inside your own body. Its like your playing a video game in which you're the main character but someone else is behind the controller. You just keep walking tell your right beside the slide that is bringing this young stranger so much joy.  
You flash back into your own mind , regaining control of your body once more. Your senses were slowly returning to you . But before you could realize it that girl that caught your eye smashes right into you.  
You try to catch her but fail miserably and she lands right on her butt. You stand there embarrassed and your anime shades knocked askew. You fumble in your mind for things to do and the only logically thing you can think of right now is to help her up. You thrust your hand out towards her and mutter an apology."I'm sorry ."

___POV

 

You smack right onto your butt and let out a little squeak of pain. You rub at the sides of your butt to make the pain go away. Once the pain was gone you looked up to see the brick wall you ran into . Instead of a brick wall it was a boy with his hand thrust forward at you.  
Your look the boy up and down and take in his appearance. He was a small boy with thin arms and legs . His skinny form was covered with a simple t-shirt and jeans. The symbol on his plain white shirt was an orange hat. You didn't understand the meaning of that hat but what you didn't understand even more than the hat was his weird glasses.  
Blinking you bring yourself back into the world and reach out and take his hand .   
"Its alright ." You sit up and wipe the dust off of your (fav color) dress. You pose the question that everybody is dying to know.  
What is this boy's name ? You fiddle with your fingers and trying to form a complete sentence.   
"Whats your...umm name ?" You mumble out ."My name is dirk. Dirk strider." He replies to you without hesitation .

Dirk's POV

You watch as the nameless girl in front of you giggles happily and repeats your name under her breath. "Dirk." You examine her from behind your shades. Watching everything she does and not taking the time to look away from fear of missing even a second of this mysterious girl. You're drawn to this girl but you don't know why . None of whats happening makes sense to your right now but that's understandable seeing as you are only 6 years old. Your brain hasn't developed enough for you to get the greater meaning of the world. For now you'll just leave the bigger thinking for later in your life .   
You decide to return her curious question with one of your own. "So whats your name?" You say calmy . She replies to you almost instantly as if she already knew you would ask that question. " My names _____!" She says with a smile going from ear to ear. _____ is just radiating joy in its purest of forms .You can't help but let a smile form upon your own face. Your smile may not be as big and joy filled as her's but its genuine.  
"Would you like to play with me?" ____ chirps out to you. You answer her question with a simple nod. That nod was the pen signing the friendship contract. "Come on than!" with that ____ grabs your hand and pulls you along with her to stairs of the playground . You both run happily to the stairs but you stop out of no where before you step onto them. ____ turns and looks at you with an expression of curiosity . "Why you stop?" She asks with a hint of worry in her words. "My bro said to watch out for stairs." You say before you slowly walk up the stairs with _____ in hand. 

____POV

Once you and Dirk reached the top of the playground you jump in front of him and smile . " So watcha wanna play?" You say with a tilt of your head. He simply responds with a shrug. You look down and chew on your lower lip this action was usually a sign of you thinking . Dirk stares and waits for you to return from you thoughts. "How about we play pretend?" His expression grows a little brighter with the mention of pretend. You mentally high five yourself for picking the perfect game. You nod in response and proceed to ask more questions" so what or do you wann- ?"  
Before you could even finish your sentence dirk blurts out his response. "Samurai." "Samurai?" "yes samurai." You giggle at the sureness of his response and nod an okay. "Why a samurai?" You ask with a curious tilt of your head. "because samurais are amazing, and brave, and heroic." You says while swinging an imaginary sword and smiling happily. His golden blonde hair flowing in the cool summer breeze. " How about you be the girl that I rescue with my samurai skills." You smile and say yes .

-Hours later-

Dirk's POV

You and ____ have been playing for hours on end now. Neither of you show signs of sleep or hunger. Currently ___ Is dramatic slung over the edge of the playground bridge crying out for help. I come running from the small forest across the park with a stick sword in hand. I came to a dramatic stop and stared up at ___. "Don't worry ___ I've got you!" You exclaim.

Bro's POV 

You watch from afar as your younger bro runs about with this young girl. You don't want to be the barrier of bad news but its about time you two went home it was getting pretty late. You stride up to the park and call out to your bro ."Hey lil man we gotta go!" You watch as both young ones slump down and mutter okays.

Dirk's POV

You drop your sword and pout . You don't wanna go home it sucks there. Bro doesn't even pay attention to you. ___ pays attention to you more so than Bro. You look up to see ___ with a frown drawn onto her face as she stomps down the stairs and over to you and bro. She comes up beside you and takes your hand . "So who is this lil lady Dirk?" Bro asks . "Her name is __" You answer with a sting of annoyance. After your introductions were complete Bro reaches over and takes your hand. He guides you away from the park and ___.   
You look back to see ___ waving at you with both arms above her head. The last you hear her say is ." Best friends forever Dirk! See you soon!"  
Turning your head back around you blush slightly and mutter somethings under your breath. "yeah best friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ~!


	3. The park

Dirk's POV

You jump out of your bed and make a run for the kitchen of your apartment. Bro promised he would take you back to the park last night . The thought of seeing ___ again made you so happy . Sliding into the kitchen you look all around the kitchen and living room combo for your bro but he is no where to be seen. Disappointment starts to make itself present but is knocked away when Bro comes walking in sleepily from his room.   
You internally scream for joy when he arrives you cant help but be excited. 

*time skip brought to you by me *

Dirk's POV

You and bro just finished breakfast and you're now rushing him out of the house. You run down the halls of the apartment building and burst through the front door leaving your bro in the dust. You hop down the steps leading to the building and spin around to wait for your bro. Once he makes his way out of the building you're at a full sprint down the streets. You can hear the small giggle that leaves your bro's mouth before you take off running. 

You can see the park now . Its so close you could almost picture yourself sitting on the swings with ___. Your feet smash onto the grass of the park and you look around for ___. You took a moment to regain your breath before you continue searching for your new best friend . You lazily walk through the park but no signs of ___. You feel tears form in your eyes when you've searched the whole park but cant find her. You flop down onto the grass and pull your legs in and hide your face in them. You feel a gently hand touch your shoulder and you lift your head up to see your bro with a sad expression on his face. "Im sorry that she isn't here lil man. Wish i could do something about it ." You shrug him off your shoulder which earns you sigh from him. You listen to the footsteps as they move away from you and you let out a sigh of your own.

You were really hoping she would show up again. She said friends forever after all . Letting out more sighs and wiping away little tears. " Dirk!" You hear a familiar voice yell happily . Shooting your head up from its hiding spot behind your pulled up legs you see ___ running from the parking lot with her mother trailing along. You stand up and run over to her and pull her into a tight hug. She giggles and hugs you back with a smile plastered on her face. " I missed you " You mumbled into her shoulder before you let her go. 

____POV

Once you've been released from dirk's tight hug you turn around and watch as your mother appears beside you. You smile up at her and she smiles back and looks over at dirk. "So this is the little one you were talking about all last night ?" You nod as a response. Your eyes follow your mom as she leans down to your level and turns her attention to dirk. " Nice to meet you Dirk ,I'm ___'s mom you can call me Ms.____" Looking behind dirk you see his bro make his way over to you three and smile at you and then at your mother . You mom stands up and turns towards Dirk's bro and introduces herself . 

Taking one last glance at the you look over at Dirk and smile and he smiles back. You grab his hand and make a mad dash for the swings .  
You hope that this friendship will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the very short prologue.  
> Dont worry tho the chapters will be a hell of a lot longer then this .


End file.
